Against all Odds
by angelofdarkness39
Summary: Sasuke isn't really the ideal guy worth loving for heaven's sake. But somehow, Sakura took the risk and went for the challenge. Hell yeah, i suck at summaries but the story line's good.
1. Misses

**Title:**Against all Odds

**Author:** angelofdarkness39

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating **: T

**Pairings:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Summary: **Strangers, they were once this type of persons. Will it be possible for Sasuke, the most stubborn person in the room, still make way to love another person?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto? What the heck! It belongs to Dattebayo. And that means, I don't own it. Thankyouverymuch!

**A/N:** My second Naruto Fanfiction! Yippee! I've already made one already. It was entitled "sweet sacrifice" yeah, stop the blabbing and start the writing. Don't worry, I will only write it word by word. (kidding. laughs) okay, here's the first chapter of my story.

P.S. I have no intention of telling you the plot or story of this story, so if you want to know the flow of this, read and review. ;)

**Chapter 1: Misses**

Walking alone in the streets of The Leaf Village was always been a routine of Uchiha Sasuke since he started in junior high. Describing him would only need two words, "lone wolf". He always chooses to be alone even though there are many people who wanted to hang along with him.

Some people also think of him as stubborn and stupid. In their class, he has been known as the quietest person before Hinata but is the top student. Kind of odd right? Maybe for him, being silent gives him time to think about or analyze the given situation. The hardest thing for him is to hear bundles of gossip about him being the loser of the time. He hates that, you know, being judged by people who don't even know who you really are.

Sasuke's not rude way back but as time passes by, he develops that thing that made him been hated by other persons. He was always contradictory in everything he sees people do. One thing is their saying that "it's better to be loved than hated." For Sasuke, it only means one thing, nonsense.

'Tomorrow' he whispered. Tomorrow, it is not an ordinary day for him. It's just that by that time, while walking down the streets, he is already thinking of what he's going to do next. Yes, school has already started and they're already in their fourth week.

XxXxXxX

Upon entering the school grounds, he immediately went to his room. It was in the left wing of the school on the second floor at the third room to the left. It was a long way before you could reach his classroom but to him, it was nothing, he was already used to it. Talking about him studying there for 12 years already. Yes, he is in the 12th grade and he could just wish that it would run a little faster than ever.

When he opened the door, an eraser was flying before him, lucky for him that he was able to see and avoid that. He smirked as he saw Ino and Naruto fighting again with Hinata pissing them off.

"Would you stop it!" Hinata shrieked. "It's only early in the morning and you already do what you do best!" she yelled for another time. Hyuga Hinata was always the peacemaker in their classroom and there was one thing she would wish if she were given one, silence. Hinata has also been considered the most beautiful girl in their room. What is also good to her is that she is kind and gentle, a perfect girl. The only thing that makes her figure bad is her shyness.

Naruto and Ino paused. "What could that be?" the both asked together.

Ino then glared at Naruto. "Would you stop imitating what I say." She said.

"You're the one who kept imitating me."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not, am not, am not, am not, am not, am not, am not!"

Before Naruto could say anything back at the blonde-haired woman, Neji threw the book he was reading to the face of Naruto. Hyuga Neji was also a peacemaker in that room like his cousin but he was more on being good at every subject in school except physical education and English.

"Shut up Naruto-kun! Don't destroy everyone's morning again." Neji shot as he came nearer to him to pick up the book he had just thrown.

Finally, Naruto took his seat and kept his mouth shut and so with Ino.

"Fine" Uzumaki Naruto was a person with a loud mouth and a very annoying voice. He has a fair-haired hair and he loves the color orange. Naruto's not a typical student like what you think. Although he is loud and annoying when you ask him to be serious he will be the most serious you will ever meet. Even more serious than Neji but no one can beat Sasuke when it comes to those matters.

If there were Naruto to act as the loudest guy in that room, Ino would be the perfect alternative for him. She also has a loud mouth likewise with Naruto. She also has a fair-haired hair like Naruto but hers was lighter. She was the perfect fraternal twin of Naruto.

Sasuke was just standing there; waiting if there would be any erasers flying his way anymore. Then he knocked the door and smirked. "Can I enter now?" he asked.

"What made you think that you aren't welcome here in this room?" Shikamaru said sarcastically as he finally opened his eyes after sleeping in the room.

Choji then punched him. "You didn't sleep last night again didn't you?" he asked as he took a piece of his chips and placed it on his mouth.

"Of course I did Choji-kun but only for 3 hours. My mother asked me to do something and I ended up finishing it at 1 am. Do I have big eye bags to pair with that?" He answered, a little sarcastic at the last part then his voice got softer and softer. Shikamaru is a person with black hair being pony tailed into spikes. According to their teacher, Iruka, he is the smartest student in their league with an IQ higher than 200 but he just don't want it to be exposed by not doing his best in his subjects in school.

Choji punched his table to awaken his dead nerves. "Nara! Wake up!" he yelled. Akimichi Choji has always been Shikamaru's best friend. He has always been there for him whenever Shikamaru needs any help. Choji hates to be called fat even if he knows that he is one.

"I'm awake Choji-kun."

XxXxXxX

"We'll just settle you to a room where we know you could be comfortable to Ms. Haruno Sakura. And to where you could also easily fit in." The principal said to Sakura as he chuckled.

She smiled as she stood. "It's okay even if which class you put me in Mr. Principal. And your name is Sir?" she asked.

"Sarutobi." Likewise, with Sakura, he also stood up as he stretched out his hand. "It would b a great honor for you to be part of our family." He said.

She took his hand and gave him a handshake. "No Mr. Sarutobi, the honor is all mine." She said then left.

XxXxXxX

At last, the teacher finally arrived after ten minutes of waiting.

"Your late again Iruka-sensei." Demanded Naruto as he yelled. Their teacher just rubbed his head and laughed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the principal called us for an urgent meeting about the new student. Opps, did I just spill something?" Iruka said as he covered his mouth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Wait, there's going to be a new student? Which class is he, or she going to be in?" he asked as Hinata giggled.

"Hey, I don't know his…or her gender you know." Sasuke is way different when he is in their room compared to outside that four-walled room. In their room, he has time for tiny jokes and small laughs knowing that he feels comfortable being with them comparing to the other classes. But he only does that sometimes. Being quiet and serious was his thing and his trademark that no one could destroy, not even one of his fan girls.

Sasuke is also popular in that school were he studies because most of the girls think his cute and some think he's hot. A lot already came running to him like paparazzi just to get his attention but all he ever did was ignore all of them.

"No!" Their teacher said as he slapped his head. "Sarutobi-sama's going to kill me when he finds out that I already had told my students about the new student." He then closed his eyes. And to his surprise, when he opened it, Naruto was sitting on his table staring at him.

"Naruto-kun, get down from there." Iruka commanded but he didn't obey it.

"I'll get down from here if you tell me about the new student you just told us." Naruto demanded as he sat down on the table with no intention of standing up.

Iruka thought of something, which could get him down. "Naruto-kun." He called out in a smooth voice with the intention of hypnotizing him and making him forget about that certain topic he wasn't suppose to tell.

"Nani?" he asked as he went closer to Iruka. Then the teacher started to walk towards his seat,

Sasuke shook his head, as he already knew the plan of their dear teacher Iruka-sensei. 'He's such a dimwit .' he thought as he saw the only Yamanaka in the room wink at him, which made him shiver.

Yamanaka Ino is also a fan girl of Sasuke that's why Sasuke isn't that close to her comparing the other girls in their room.

"You remember where are we now in our studies?" he asked straight forwardly knowing that he already washed to topic about the new student away from Naruto's head.

He thought as he tried to remember what it was, "I don't remember Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry." He said as the whole class giggled. Then Iruka-sensei gave a wink to them. Good thing that Naruto was seated in front.

"He so slow." Shikamaru whispered.

"Tell me about it." Choji answered in whispers also.

XxXxXxX

Sakura finally got home after talking to the principal about her being transferred to their school. She took a rest on her bed but she just couldn't she was missing something, her friends which where in the place they used to live at. Yeah she was used to moving houses after three or four months because of her father always getting business companies far from where they are but this time, she didn't want to leave. She learned to love that place not like the other places she used to lived at.

It was a boredom in that room of hers so she got her laptop and opened it. She immediately opened the application used for chatting and saw some of her friends online.

"Kairi's online, Sora's online, Roxas' online, Naminé's online and Axel's online. Gee, I already miss those guys." She thought as she clicked the button used to open up a conference. She invited Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Naminé and Axel and luckily they all agreed to join.

Kairi08 has joined the conference

Angelofdarknessnaminé has joined the conference

Sorakeywielder has joined the conference

Roxas000 has joined the conference

AxelVIII has joined the conference

Angelofdarknessnaminé: Hi Sakura!

Sorakeywielder: Sakura, come back here, I'm missing you so much!

Sorakeywielder: I also need your help with you know who.

Harunosakura: you can share it by means of chat. I know I can also help you but not as much help like I used to do before I was there beside you. Just pm me if you need something okay?

Kairi08: Sora, who's the girl? You haven't told me a thing.

Roxas000: Yoh, peeps! How's like there.

Harunosakura: you still didn't change Roxas, you still talk the same men.

Roxas000: Yoh! How's it going there? You like your new school?

Kairi08: Sakura, I'm missing you so much!

AxelVIII: Hey forehead girl!

Harunosakura: same here. I hate my father. Why does he even need to bring us to the place where his business is located? He could just live us to where we used to live right?

Harunosakura: shut up axel! Peace.

AxelVIII: Sorry

SoraKeywielder: so he could look for you whenever something bad happens to you.

Roxas000: he's right!

Harunosakura: oh, Roxas about the school thing, I haven't really started yet, I just got from there and the principal said that I'm only starting tomorrow.

Angelofdarknessnaminé: Just think about it, what would your father feel if you are away from here.

Roxas000: Okay, just don't forget to update me with anything that happens there.

Harunosakura: :)

Kairi08: He loves you Sakura, that's why.

AxelVIII: And we'll see each other again.

Sorakeywielder: yeah! :) you know we'll always be waiting for you

Angelofdarknessnaminé: We'll always be here whenever you need us Sakura

Harunosakura: thanks guys.

AxelVIII: don't mention it.

Kairi08: Hey, sorry, GTG, I still have classes to attend to.

Kairi08 has left the conference

Angelofdarknessnaminé: same here

Angelofdarknessnaminé has left the conference

Sorakeywielder: me too

Sorakeywielder has left the conference

Roxas000: Let's just talk next time. Okay?

Roxas000 has left the conference

AxelVIII: BB, we love you!

AxelVIII has left the conference

With that, she also signed out. But still, there was a smile left on her face because she knows that the friends that she chose to be with last time were her true friends and she was hoping to find friends like them in the school her father enrolled her to.

XxXxXxX

At the afternoon, she decided to go out again but this time, she decided to walk. Sakura got out of their house without even any permission from her parents. She brought her I-pod with her incase she gets bored in walking.

Meanwhile, at the school, the students were waiting for the school bell to ring and signal that that day was finally over. The subject was so boring that the only thing they want to do is get out of that stupid class and go home already. The clock was ticking so loud that every student in the room would hear it. Some started a count of from ten. That count off was very contagious so the others also joined in.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

All the students were counting all together but silently, who knows, the teacher might be irritated and delay their dismissal.

"At last that day was over." Naruto said as he got out of the room and stretched out his hand.

'I'm still wondering if he still remembers about the new student Iruka-sensei spilled this morning.' Neji thought as he watched Sasuke walking straight home. He was always alone whenever he goes home.

On his way home, he had a little bump with a girl with pink hair and eyes of emerald green. He stopped as he stared at her for a second then looked away.

Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry…I didin't mean to…" she apologized as she removed the headphones of her I-pod form her ears. Sasuke just grunted a response.

"Next time look where you are going Miss." He said then left.

Sakura stayed frozen there but she didn't care about what the guy she just bumped said. "What a rude guy." She muttered as she put on her headphones to where they were before he came.

XxXxXxX

The chapter one is somewhat odd really, but I promise that the next chapters would be good; I wouldn't want to judge it great because I'll only be leaving that, to you, you, you. Got it? All right! Read and Review anyone. I'll update when I get less or more than 5 reviews. :)


	2. Could she be the one?

A/N: Wahaha, I'm satisfied with the status 6 reviews, 2 alerts and 2 favorites, keep it coming people

**A/N: **Wahaha, I'm satisfied with the status 6 reviews, 2 alerts and 2 favorites, keep it coming people!  peace…hehe. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, and a lot more thank you's for appreciating my story every one, here it is, the second chap of against all odds.

**Chapter 2: Could she be the one?**

"Breath in…breath out…" Sakura said for the tenth time. Still, she just can't get a hold on to herself. The butterflies in her stomach would make her more nervous every time she feels her stomach. Her nervousness is arising. Who would blame her? It's just normal for a person to act like that whenever you know that you will be entering a new world again and here comes the most hated part of Sakura, moving on.

Would they treat me like a normal person because my father is a millionaire?

Would they consider me part of their family?

Who will be the persons that I can consider my true friends here?

How would I fit in here again?

Why am I feeling this way when I've already experienced this for a million of times?

These questions have been in her head for days and it seems that it is haunting her. It was her first time to act like that since she started transferring schools. Something in that school was different. It was not that it was her 12th time to transfer schools but it was something, something odd, mysterious, unexplainable, and freaky.

"Ms. Haruno Sakura, we're here." Said the driver as he knocked the window. She always hated the maids and drivers whenever she calls her by the name miss. It wasn't her thing. She was a mere child that did nothing in the progress of their company. The name "miss" isn't worthy for her.

She inhaled for the last time and then exhaled after two seconds. "I'm ready." She said as she grabbed her bag together with her art kit. Then the driver opened the door. She went out of the black limousine gently. It was all her father's fault on why she was riding on the limousine that day. Actually, she didn't like to use that one yet, she just wanted to fit in and act like a normal teenager.

She first got out her two feet as she gently followed the rest of her body. Her hair was all tied up. On the last school, she always let her hair on loose because that was the thing that they all wanted Sakura to do with her hair and even if she didn't tie her hair back then, she, as usual, looked gorgeous like a princess. The moment she went out, she already saw one her schoolmates. One with raven colored hair, onyx eyes and cute little lips. She looked at her very fiercely like he wanted to kill Sakura.

"You look familiar." She said as she faced him. Her school uniform looked perfect for her. Sakura looked so cute with that outfit on. "Did I meet you or see you from somewhere?" she asked the man with raven hair and onyx eyes. He was a cute man more of a handsome one but his facial expressions destroy every part of him.

He just grunted a response as he walked towards the school gate. "I have a lot more better things to do than talk to you." He answered back knowing that that girl was the one he just bumped with yesterday when he was walking home. 'This is the second time I came into her. Don't tell me it still has a third.' Sasuke thought as she quietly walked inside the school.

"Oh well, might as well go alone that enter with someone." Sakura said as she also started walking. When she was half the gate, someone bumped into her and made her drop her art kit.

The girl had buns on her hair and she looked like she wasn't trained on how a lady would act. "Sorry, I'm just in a little hurry." Explained the girl as she picked up Sakura's art kit and gave it back to her. "Hey, you don't look like you study here." She said as he stood up and walked with her.

"I'm only new here, I just transferred yesterday but the principal said he still hasn't organized everything for me." She said as she gave the girl with buns.

"Oh, Sarutobi-sama…" she chuckled.

"Why?"

She giggled once again. "Nothing, I just remembered a funny incident last week about him. Tenten, and you are?" she said as she stretched out her hand wanting to befriend with the newest student in the campus.

The girl with pink hair grabbed her hand as she smiled. "Haruno Sakura."

Upon hearing her surname, Tenten's eyes widened. "You're a Haruno?" she asked.

"Uhh, yes…" she answered softly.

"Like, the Haruno bloodline owns like the largest company in the whole world. In totality, the Haruno is the riches bloodline in the world. My dad works for yours." Tenten furthermore said until they reached the hallways leading to the classrooms and the principal's office.

She stopped when she saw the principal's office. "Great, everybody knows my father and everybody knows about our bloodline, what will be the flow of my life here now?" she wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you like a normal student here. Hey, why did we stop in Asuma-san-sama's office?" she asked.

"I'm going to get the paper where all of the things I include to is written." She said as she walked in the room and had a little talk with the secretary of the principal, Ms. Tsunade. Tenten just waited outside patiently as he stared at the paintings hanged in front of the principal's office.

"Man, Sarutobi-sama sure like abstract paintings. I can't even understand what is the point of the artist on why did he paint this." She said to herself still waiting for her companion, a Haruno.

Unknown to Tenten, Sakura already got out of the principal's office and Ten ten was still looking at the paintings.

"Ah, the Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci found in the Louvre Museum in Paris, France. This was the first painting that inspired me to love painting more." She said as Tenten looked at her. She was really something. Even if she was an heiress, she still acted like she wasn't that kind of person, she was so comfortable being with Tenten and she can say that that Haruno isn't a spoiled brat.

"I bet you already saw the painting Leonardo da Vinci painted." Tenten said.

Sakura nodded. "Since I was a kid. But this is my favorite one, The Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh." She said.

Tenten got also inspired by her as she started to love art also after seeing the painting of Vincent van Gogh. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Sakura looked at her watched then to Tenten as she saw that it was near seven am already.

"Hey, it's near seven already. Come on." Sakura said.

"What room are you in at?" the girl with buns asked.

Before answering, Sakura first looked at the paper they just gave her. "Room 104." She answered.

"Oh, I guess we're not classmates, no worries I'm in Room 100 anyway it's only near to yours." Tenten said with a sad tone of voice and cheered immediately at the last.

"Where is my room anyway?" the new student asked once again. It was normal for a new student to be asking a lot of questions since she knows nothing about that place yet.

"It is in the left wing of the school on the second floor at the third room to the left." Tenten pointed then bid her goodbye.

'Left wing of the school on the second floor at the third room to the left.' Sakura murmured as she used the map the secretary of the principal gave her a while ago.

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, the new student will be entering the school today right? Which room will she or he will be staying at, maybe at Lee's room, they're only 23 right? " Neji asked still in his seat reading a book.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, show some charisma why don't you?" requested the guy with the longest hair in the room. Then he chuckled. "You think Naruto-kun still remember about that issue?"

"No, I bet." Sasuke answered back as he joined to the rhythm of Neji.

"Yeah!" Neji said as he and Sasuke showed the others their handshake.

With them laughing, Hinata came to her cousin Neji and handed him something. Something everyone loves, a dog but not just no ordinary dog but with a special breed.

"It's your turn to take care of Matthew." Hinata said as she handed their pet dog to Neji. Matthew was a male Yorkshire terrier. Matthew's breed was one of the smallest breeds of toy dogs.

"Come one Hinata-chan, I'll take care of it later." Neji complained as he stood up ready to return the dog to Hinata.

Hinata refused. "It was you who wanted to bring Matthew here, he's your responsibility. Besides, I still have Hazel to take care of. You can do that, that's just a dog. A small little cute dog…" Hinata did a little puppy dog pouch she knows that Neji can't refuse at.

"Fine." Neji finally got Matthew.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Neji-kun! You're the best." It was a success. She had pulled of another excuse again as she went back to her chair. She was the greatest in pulling excuses of. Her puppy dog pouch was irresistible. The girls were playing with Hazel by that time. The dog the girls were playing with was similar to the breed of Matthew, a Yorkshire terrier.

XxXxXxX

At last, Sakura found her room and along with that, she was misplaced in using that map. That school had so many roots and hallways that a new student could possibly get lost into. She found the room at the exact time and minute as she saw the adviser of the room approaching to her.

"Your Haruno Sakura right?" the adviser asked the new student before she entered.

XxXxXxX

When the teacher entered, as usual he heard a couple of 'your late again' words coming out of the mouths of his students but all he every did since he was assigned to that class was to ignore them. But sometimes, it's a great relief for him whenever they act that was since it means that they are ready for school and they can't wait for the next thing up in Iruka-sensei's sleve.

"Well, as I told you yesterday…" Iruka has just started but some student came in the scene again and as follows, it was always Naruto.

Naruto stood up as he shrieked. "I thought you were going to tell us about the new student yesterday. Why didn't you spill a single thing yesterday Iruka-sensei?" with that, the whole class laughed together with Iruka as things came up to their minds about Naruto. Their laughter and everything Iruka could say can be heard at the place where Sakura was in that time. Their laughter is so contagious that Sakura also giggled.

"Sit down Naruto-kun. I'm going to tell you all about it today. No worries." Iruka commanded Naruto and before he will tell anything about the new student, he would like to see Naruto calm down for even a minute or three. "As promised, I will no tell you about the new student I have talked about yesterday."

Soon cheers and "Yeheys" were heard from the classroom as the adviser told them that the new student is classmates with them. Their family has gotten bigger again but for Sasuke, he didn't have a space for anyone else 25 in the class was enough. They were even out of the expected number of students that should stay in one room which was 22 students ONLY! Yeah, he was harsh to bear that in mind.

Then Sakura, from the outside of the room, heard a thump coming from the room she was going to stay for the rest of the year.

"What could be causing so many hullabaloos down there?" she wondered as she kept waiting outside the room patiently.

"Settle down why don't you!" Iruka-sensei shrieked and lucky for him that his sons and daughters in the room were obedient to take one word only. "Okay…Sakura, you may come in now…" Iruka said signaling Sakura to open the door in front of her. When the door finally opened, the guys felt their hearts beat louder except for Sasuke, who gave a violent reaction on her.

'What? That damn of a hell stubborn lady belongs to this class, wow, someone's surely testing my luck and certainly, mines a bad one. Arghe!' he thought as he slapped his head.

Before Sakura could say something, she bowed before them first to show a little respect to the people she'll be spending her whole school year life with. "Watashiwa, Haruno Sakura. It is my first time to live in Konoha but even thought that was my case, I hope to get along with all of you just fine. Thank you." She councluded then smiled. A round of applause was heard as Sakura went closer to the teacher in charge to receive some orders.

"Sakura-chan, you'll be seating at the only desk not in use. And before you ask, the someone you'll be sitting with will be Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka-sensei told her sympathetically as he gave a little wink at the end. Sakura just giggled as she walked towards the seat their teacher just assign her. After she has sat on the seat together with Sasuke, some whines were heard and a million of "why does the new student have the chance to seat with Sasuke-kun?".

Iruka took a deep breath as he tried to explain why she was assigned to that place. "Girls, the reason why Sakura-chan was assigned to that place was because they aren't any seats vacant and the only person who requested to be alone in one seat was Sasuke that's why he has the only table which can be filled up by another person. Get me?" said their teacher in a long sentence which made him loose his breath.

XxXxXxX

"Just tell me honestly, are you following me Sakiro?" asked Sasuke not sure if that was her name or what.

Sakura giggled. "BTW, it's Sakura and I am not following you around. I don't even know you until Iruka-sensei told me your name. Uchiha Sasuke am I right?" she asked as she looked to the guy beside her and saw his eyes focused in front looking at Iruka-sensei. "Okay, seems that you don't want to answer my question." Then she looked away.

"Whatever." He said softly which made Sakura turn her head to him. Then he just grunted a response.

Sakura shook her head as something hideous came banging onto her head, "Man, I wonder if this guy can ever pull something off with a lady. He's horrible, rude and not the type of guy a lady should be expecting. But he is kind of cute the only thing wrong with him is he rarely talks. How about that. Thankyouverymuch!" she mumbled a little louder than she anticipated.

"What did you just say?" asked Sasuke as his focus kept on loose because of the new student who it seems that was his seatmate. Now you know the reason why he asks for no seatmate.

"Nothing."

"Do you often talk to yourself Sakira?" Asked Sasuke again but it was the last question he'll ask from her.

Sakura giggled. "It's Sakura, Sasuke."

Sasuke just ignored her as he got his focus on the proper position that nothing could destroy it anymore. His notebook was out but it barely contains something, which says that during examinations, he only uses his stocked memory. Wow, Sasuke was really something if that was his way of "studying".

XxXxXxX

That was only part of the introduction of the story but hope you enjoyed reading! Tell me your comments or suggestions. I just want to ask you, who do you want to be Sasuke's rival on Sakura?

A). Naruto Uzumaki

B). Neji Hyuuga

C). Shino Aburame

That's your three choices. I want to know who you want to be Sasuke Uchiha's rival on this story. Anyway, Reviews everyone! Thank You!

-angelofdarkness39


	3. Playing Hard

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating. I got stuck with my school work and all.

**Chapter 3: Playing Hard **

I, as well you know it, sat in that seat assigned to me peacefully hoping that the bell would ring at any moment. That's at least what you could wish for when you can sense a lot of eyes glaring at you secretly since I – respectively – is the lucky new student who was drawn to be the seatmate of the rude and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke. I just couldn't get what they saw from him that dazzled them. I mean, even if it's only my first day here, I've already observed a lot of things.

Sasuke's the kind of person you can't trust something with. He doesn't think before he speaks, he's arrogant, he's rude, he talks to nobody, he doesn't have the guts to smile and a lot more worst is that he's stupid when it comes to names. I can be a lot of observant sometimes. One thing I couldn't also keep up with is the fact that lots of girls in the room couldn't help but glare at me all the time. What could be the reason? I don't plan to talk to him if that's what they are thinking.

"Sasuke" I was stupid to say that name out loud. But I needed his help right now. I could also be a little weird by contradicting to what I'm feeling inside.

He gave a sigh to start with. "What do you want?" he asked – rudely again – but he didn't look at me. He was too busy focusing at the lesson being presented in front – which should be what I was supposed to be doing right now.

I gathered guts to answer him – trying to cool down. I just couldn't stand people who don't know the term respect. "Can I borrow your notebook in all the subjects?" I asked, bravely amusing myself to do such kind of thing.

I am a shy type but sometimes, when I seem to be on the mood, I tend to blab about things that nobody cares about. There were moments of silence between the two of us as I waited for his answer. I was hoping he would approve to my request since I really needed to cope up to my studies.

"We don't have the same class at all subjects' right?" he answered me very rudely that all I wanted to do is punch him in the face. I could be a lot of violent sometimes. I can't go with the flow that from the moment he saw me, he was already rude. Maybe this is probably part of the tradition of the zone I'm in at. I'll eventually get used to it.

"So…no." he added which somehow stuck on my head - that _no_. he was odd beyond reasons. I even wondered if this guy had ever got a girlfriend of his own with that kind of an attitude.

"Okay." I whispered knowing he wasn't the person who could probably help me this time of need. I looked down and got my bag knowing that I already took that lesson at my past school. I reached for my old notebook and flipped to the page where all of the details were written. I was lucky enough that my past school was a lot more advance than here.

It was weirding me out that somehow, in the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke staring at me without any visible glare, scowl or violent reaction in his face. Confusions draw me

Another thing different in this school is that once the teacher had started talking, everyone else shuts up – a thing that is hard to do in my past school. I leaned my back against the chair and folded my arms on my abdomen as I tried to catch up. Everything was just so perfect here, academic silence, quiet students, hospitable atmosphere.

I glared at the board, reading the stuff written on it, trying to learn by osmosis. I can sense at the corner of my eye that Sasuke Uchiha was giving me a secret glare – he was trying to give me the silent treatment. But I tried to ignore him as far as I could. With nothing to do more, I scanned the room with the used of my eyes only - without moving my head.

Someone in the front row shot me a glance. A guy with cerulean blue eyes, blonde, more of yellow spiky hair and whiskers – or that's what I think it is – gave me a friendly grin. I smiled back, trying to be as friendly as possible. I was getting use to this kind of atmosphere – students don't care about how popular you are out the school grounds. Somehow, I liked it. In that very school, it made me feel like a normal person not like in everywhere I went.

I studied every detail in his reaction after me showing hid the friendliest smile I'll ever have. At my posture this time, I couldn't really see him, only his head. _I wonder what his name is. _It would be a record if I'll be the first one who'll make friends with others. Usually, they come to me and introduced their selves – an act that freaks me out.

With me a little quieter than usual, the clock ticked a little hastily than I imagined. Two hours have past and still, Sasuke didn't dare to make a single sound. He was good at this game – the silent treatment. I took the dare to look at his face – a perfectly beautiful one – and studied what made the ladies in this class fall for him.

He has onyx eyes – a little shiny than the other ones – midnight blue hair that is fixed with gel in spikes, and the smallest lips that I have ever seen. At this angle I am facing, he is godlike, beautiful, dazzling – the most striking person I have ever seen. _So that's what dazzles them all._ Now, I know what was it that they say from him. I didn't know what exactly the thing he grimaced upon but one thing I am sure of is that it wasn't me.

After scrutinizing his actions, I forced my head to turn back to the position it was facing before I realize that he was the most handsome person in the world – even more beautiful than Sora.

I looked down my bag and got my file case – where my schedule was placed. "Advance Calculus... What the heck" I said as my voice dropped knowing that the next subject I had was Advance calculus – a branch of Math – my nightmare. I slipped the piece of paper back in the file case and placed my bag beside me ready to make a run out the room after the bell. That silence was slowly killing me; I needed a little noise for once.

As I wished, the bell rang and before I can ever stand up, Sasuke was in front of the door, ready to leave. But before he did, I threw me a glance but not a friendly one. I just acted like I didn't saw a thing and walked down the stair case reaching for the door.

When I was near the door, two persons approached me, the guy who gave me a grin awhile back and a girl with pale eyes. They looked like they were approaching me with good intentions. I gave them a sweet smile.

"If I wasn't mistaken you're Haruno Sakura right?" the guy asked as he stretched out his hand in front of me.

I smiled again. This smiling thing is killing me. I haven't smile this much since the Dance I last participated in. I was sort of a person who was very serious. I reached for his hand and shook it with mine then removed it immediately.

"Yes." I agreed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this here is Hyuuga Hinata." He pointed out the girl with pale eyes and pale skin to match it.

"Hello Naruto-kun." I said then turned to Hinata. "Hello Hinata." I'm surprised that I easily remembered their name. I usually forget names that are hard to pronounce like ones like Hinata's.

Shockingly, Hinata smiled at me. She's a lot prettier than I imagined a man who can get her is sure lucky enough.

"You're beautiful Sakura-chan" she said then reached down to the dogs who were making quiet noises.

I stood there, flattered. I am not pretty – maybe she hadn't looked at the mirror lately. Obviously, among all the students in that room we're in at, she was the prettiest. She just haven't realized it. I remained speechless as I watched her reached down for the dogs and hushed them.

Hinata giggled. "Hush…" she said as she positioned her fore finger on the surface of her lips.

"No…" I said making both of them stare at me. "I mean, can I please hold them?" I asked favorably.

Both of them laughed. I felt the push for to blush for my stupidity. It was a lot embarrassing than I thought. I just lowered my head and played with my fingers until they stopped giggling.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized as he got my chin and rose up my head. "We kind of do that a lot together."

"Wait." She said playing with the locks and finally got the cage open. "Here." Hinata said as she handed me the female dog – or I that's what I think it is. I felt happy seeing the dog like me even if it's her first time to see me.

"She likes you." Naruto whispered as I played with the dog not caring what glances they throw at me.

"So, you love dogs like we do eh?" She asked me. I looked at her and saw her smiling; happy that I was having fun with one of her dogs. In that time, I was in another dimension – a dimension where I couldn't care about anything else but myself and the dog I was holding right now.

I tried to go back to reality – leaving my fantasy. I nodded, answering her question with a simple yes. "Let me guess, this is a Yorkshire terrier yes?" I asked as I played with it's fur.

"Wow, how did you find out that so easily?"

I wasn't aware that there was another person any other than the both of us standing beside me. But it didn't matter for him. he just listened to our conversation trying to understand the female minds.

I giggled not caring how loud it was but I was positive that it wasn't as loud as I expected. "Dogs have always been my friends since I was a kid. I have many dogs in our house. The last thing I would do is to ask my father to make me a large doghouse to fit all my dogs. You see, we had always been moving and moving homes because of my father so I don't really earn a lot of friends like those that the others do. I'm an only child.

"Sure, many of the people around me would want to be in my place right now. You know, with my father a billionaire, and me as an only child, boy that would be amazing. However, the thing is I don't really like my position right now. Lonesome was my nature since I was 5 so my dogs have always been my best friends since the start." Sakura giggled. "It seems like I'm narrating my story to you. Why don't you tell more about yourself Hinata-chan?" I asked trying to force her to tell a story about her like also.

"Man, I didn't really think that a life as an only child with a billionaire father would stink. No offense Sakura-chan. Well, I have a little sister whom I obviously fight with everyday for some stupid reasons. Her name is Hanabi Hyuuga. That Yorkshire terrier you're holding right now is the only dog I'll ever have in my life so I'm really taking care of it so much." She smiled at me – who was looking back at her.

"Don't worry; we could be your friends here in this school, right Naruto-kun?" she turned to Naruto waiting for his answer.

"Right." He nodded. "And speaking about me being right, I've got to go in the cafeteria right now. I've got to set some plans with my peeps. Later." He said coolly as he stepped away from the room and run towards the cafeteria.

I smiled, thankful that I've already made friends in my first day of school. I didn't think that I got the guts to make friends here. I was a little friendly that I imagined. I just hope that they will stay with me till the end.

I bowed halfway and smiled as I got up. "It would be an honor for me to become a friend of yours. And don't worry; I'm not the kind of person who chooses her friends because of the type of life she lives with. I'm just a simple girl who dreamt nothing but to have a normal life like most of you guys." I gasped.

It was the first time I've ever spilled out these kinds of stuff. I never really told anybody this. Since nobody directly asked.

"You're kidding aren't you?" She laughed. Maybe she didn't really know a lot of things about my situation and I don't blame her. Where in the world would you see a daughter of a millionaire wishing for her to turn into a normal person like the persons around her?

I shook my head making her wide smile turn into a frown. "I don't kid when it comes to these topics. When I was, a 5-year-old kid my father wanted me to be home schooled but I refused to be in that way of learning. I wanted to learn with others, not by myself only. I am an only child how could I possibly learn to associate with others when I'm home schooled?"

This conversation was getting a little deeper than I imagined. But I smiled at her. I couldn't bear to look at her frowning for my actions. I should act as friendly as possible if I wanted to be a normal girl here in this school my dad enrolled me on.

She lowered her head feeling guilty on what her reaction was. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

I giggled as I reached to raise her head up. "It's okay. Hey, talking about being okay, is it okay for you if I borrow all your notes in all the subjects? I really need to cope up fast."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I don't usually copy my notes. I only rush before examinations. Why don't you try to borrow Sasuke's? He is the smartest one in this room, you know, after Shika-kun." She suggested, trying to make up with her rejection.

I giggled as I remembered what happened when I tried to do what she suggested. "I've already asked him and all I got in return was a big no." I didn't notice that a frown suddenly grew in my face. I was thinking of happy thoughts that time but I didn't get why my sudden reaction was a stupid frown.

"Hey, what's up with the frown? Wait, you like him don't you?" she asked making her voice drop, intentionally. She wouldn't want to embarrass me in my first day of school if she'll be able to get details from me – if I even have one.

Suddenly, my heart beat grew faster involuntarily. I didn't know why but I can't control it. It was the very first time I felt like this after some question. She caught me off-guard. _That's it._

"No…Yes?...Maybe?...I don't know." I answered her not sure of what my answer is. At the first hour of my stay here in my new school I hated him, but all of a sudden, after knowing how godlike he is, my _view_ about him suddenly changes. _How was that? That was a little strange. _

"Sakura-chan, it's normal for a person to act that way at first. Think about it, Sasuke-kun's not the kind of guy who would actually talk to a person instantly, he also needs time. And like him, you also need time to think about the possibilities you would face when all off the people here would know about this." She said as she placed the dog she was holding back in the cage.

"Pardon? I didn't quite get that." I was playing rough. I wouldn't want anything to slip out of my mouth in my first day of school – not that I have anything to spill. She was staring at me, with a look that wants to know something.

Hinata sighed with a little giggle mixed. "Don't get confused because of the unknown feeling you're in now. That's simplest thing I can give you, for now." Then the school bell rang signaling the students to settle down for their next subject.

I handed out the dog I was holding to Hinata and went out of the room. "See you later Hinata-chan" I said then got out of the room.

_Now, it's time to find the room I'm up next…_

XxXxXxX

Man, I didn't really know that I can make this long sentences. Just incase your wondering why the result of the survey I have placed in the second chapter isn't here yet, I'm still waiting for many other more replies. Again here are your choices.

A). Naruto Uzumaki

B). Neji Hyuuga

C). Shino Aburame

Read and Review everyone! Thank you! 

-angelofdarkness39


End file.
